pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Archfiend of Restraint
Suggested: Lvl 19-21'' ''/ Reward: Jeweled Chest Lvl 21 This is the first mission in the Labyrinth of Restraint. This Archfiend is affiliated with Gluttonous Buzzcrave. Floor 1 First, Talking Sign will tell you about the fire behind you. You will have to finish this level as quickly as possible, because if the fire reaches your Patapons, it will burn them and cause major damage. Go ahead and break down the first wooden door, then proceed and defeat the Cyclops and destroy the piles of rocks. Move forward, destroy the second door, and kill the Cyclops and the Mutant Cyclops. Cyclopes will appear in the few next rooms. Then, after you defeat the last Cyclops, you must have a key available with you to open the demon door ahead, or if you think you can survive, let the fire pass you at the end. When it reaches the door then it will drop a key. *First, you will see the fire of war. If your team has a Pingrek, it's a good chance to use it. *Use the PataPata Song to Reach the first door. *Break the door, and then Use Pingrek's team healing skill (PonChaka + ChakaChaka). *There is a glitch in the fire of war. *If the fire of war is in front of your team, your team has been saved. But, you can keep attacking without touching the fire of war. *The fire of war does take it's roll to help your team win against Cyclops and Bonedeth. *It's better if your team has Pyokorider to grab chests and other materials. *If your team and the fire of war reach the final room, the fire of war will disappear and turn into a key ( only for one time though, afterwards fire of war drops chests). Floor 2 : '' March forward and use DonDon to open the gate. In this room, there will be a Death, some Bonedeth and one big Fenrir. Open the next gate ahead and defeat Death, Bonedeth and Fenrir . After that, you will have to face a Flame Dragon, Deaths and Bonedeth. Once defeated, he will drop a key that will open the demon door ahead. Floor 3 : '' In this room you will face Ragewolf and Superweapon Org. Ragewolf will activate Org and attack you. Org's attacks are: *Photoncannon: Org will stop and charge up its cannon. Then it will release a powerful bolt of energy that will explode on impact with the ground creating a blast that will damage your Patapons. *Minigun: Org will shoot small lasers at your Patapons. Can freeze your Patapons. After dealing an amount of damage, Org will break down and Ragewolf will flee in anger. Floor 4 : In this floor, you will meet Talking Sign and the same giant fire will be behind you. Go ahead and destroy the wooden door. There will be a fire in front of you and a fire coming from behind, so you'll have to act fast. March through the fire and destroy the wooden door there. Uberheroes like Cannassault and Pyokorider are recommended. Fire resistant equipment is also recommended. After you destroy the door, the fire will extinguish. Ahead will be Reapers and some piles of stone. Then there will be two fires and doors ahead. After that, Death, Cyclops, Reapers and piles of stone will be awaiting you. Then there will be three fires and doors. Then two Cyclops and Reapers. Kill them then open the demon door and get to the goal. Floor 5 : Now you will face the Archfiend of Restraint and its possessed boss, Ciokina. Ciokina's claws are powerful and fast, so approach with caution. Videos Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bonedeth Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Dark Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Half-Boss Category:Acchichichi's Theme Category:Pata Kolassa Theme Category:Moudamepon's Theme Category:Awon's Theme Category:Walkthrough